pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Akino Silverblade
Personality & Character He is... a loner. Akino don't show much emotion and is often cold and distrustful to strangers. But on the other side, you can set him easily in rage, if you speak bad about him, his family and his friends. Also he hate the Class System, special Ember's Regime and the nearly all 1st Class. To his younger silbling he is really nice, he protects her, try to give her a nearly normal, good life and try the best, to help her with school... So, that she can maybe rise in the 2nd class one day... To good creatures he knows longer, he can also be nice and little friendly... And also he maybe could do rarely some jokes. Also he train much with his elements and to fight. His dream is to join the Freedom Flyers one day, to show, that even a dragon out the 3rd class can be powerful. Also because of his not so big body size and his skinny body, other dragons can think, that he is a female. Skills & abilities He is pretty good at his elements. He trains them often and try to create new attacks with them. Akino is also a fast flyer. Screech He can change the power of his voice so, that its can deaf other dragons for up to a week. Sound Ball He can create a ball out sound. If someone were to come too close to the ball, it can explode. Sound Quake This attack is the result of his try to learn the Sound fury on his own. He can create vibrations around him and bring the earth around him to quake. Sound Wave He can concentrate his voice so, that he can damage with a big breath wave his enemies. Its can hurt their inner organs. Storm Roar Storm roar is a powerful mix of two elements. It's a powerful roar, which hits as the wind and sound at the same time: throwing enemies away and deafening/damaging them. If enemies are close, they can even die due to inner damage. Wind Breath Typical wind breath. Wind Echo He can change the origin of the voice to trick other dragons. Wind Speed He can manipulation the air around him to fly faster. Voice He can change his voice to imitate the others. Weaknesses He is little smaller as normal dragons in his age and his wings are also a little longer. Also he doesn't have a very strong or much powerful body or strong scales. On the other side, it makes him faster and more agile. Backstory He is a son of two 3rd class dragons, who were not married. For his parents, it was difficult to get enough money for food and a home, because no one really wanted to work with a 'strange' Longwing. So his father could only work in the mines. And there he die after a crash. At this time, Akino was very young, so he can not really remember, how his father look like. After the incident, his mother got desperate. She needed to work much more, to get enough moneys to live. A other problem for her was also that her son didn't show the elemental magic. She got worried that he had none at all. And it's much harder to survive in the 3rd class without power. Around this time, some stranger offered to help her with her son and promised that he would get an element and money. The only thing was, that she should let her son enter a special... 'project'. She feel doubtful with this, but at the end, she has no other choose, to enter the 'project'. Akino does not really talk much about at this time and what happened to him. It helped him to awaken the elements, that's all. Later he left the project to help his mom. While working 2 jobs, at evenings and nights his mother used to sell her body. And one day, she got pregnant with an egg, but decided to keep it. When the child hatched, it made the financial situation even worse. To keep things working, his mother buried herself into more work... only to grow weaker and die from some disease. Akino had no choice but to work himself. He tried to work in mines, attempt to do some work for the rich, but it wasn't enough, so he started to pretend being a female to attract attention and steal useful stuff. To avoid being "used", he trained his elements a lot, and it helped him to escape. He would also train to fight the ones who cause troubles and to protect his sister. Relationships Singe Silverblade He loves his younger sister like a good brother. He tries to care for her, protect her and do everything to give her a better life. Seva Silvermane He knows her, because she saved him one day, when he was really ill and was badly injured. Since this day, he has a crash on her. He hopes that she remembers him, that she maybe likes him also... But on the other side, he knows, that this will never happen. Why would she remember him, a guy from the 3rd Class? And Why should she feel something for him? Sometimes this thought breaks his heart and makes him more aggressive, grumpy and cold. Mrak Longwing He has met this guy once. And he didn't like him. Gallery Akino_silverblade_by_karasura_ka-d9kmv8u.png|Reference Notes * His family and his friends mean a lot for him. He will protect them; * He never talks about "the project". He is one of few survivors, and sometimes they pester him to return, but he refuses; * For some reason he loves scarves. At the moment he has 4 of them... And he wears at last one of them all the time; * The golden rings on his horn are a gift from his mother. It's a family heirloom, no matter, what others think; * Mrak Longwing is his cousin, but neither of them know about this. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:3rd class Category:Longwing tribe